


The Snow

by TheAndorianMiningConsortium



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndorianMiningConsortium/pseuds/TheAndorianMiningConsortium





	The Snow

Crunching through the snow-encrusted ground, feeling the cold air blasting past his face, the icy chill biting and gnawing through his clothes... to say that it was refreshing was an understatement. It was a breath of fresh air, on more than just a physical level. Shran raised his head to the wind and felt like he was experiencing a taste of home. And for the first time in as long as he could remember, he did not think of Talas.

He pined for Andoria, it was true. At present he could not even dream about setting foot on his own world again. His job, the role he'd unwittingly been shuffled into, kept him too far away, and the politics behind it all were a nightmare that he had no desire to contemplate.

But this planet gave him a taste of it. A subtle surge of comforting nostalgia.

He made his way through the thickly swirling snowflakes that filled the air, ignoring them as they stuck to him and sunk into his hair. It was deliciously cold and it lifted his spirits.

Of course, there was a mission to be done here, and all too soon this pleasantness would be over, and he would go back to doing what he did best: work. But for now, for a few brief seconds, he could soak up the cold and let it envelop him. For now, for a few brief seconds... there was only the snow. And nothing else mattered.

 


End file.
